


Take back what is mine

by cisco_centric_4ever



Series: Breaking the demon [3]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegavers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is accused of being a demon in human form. So goes the age-old story. However, what would the villagers do if they found that Naruto really was a demon? It wasn't really his choice, it was a life or death moment, what was he supposed to do?Toshiro Hitsugaya is kicked out of the Soul Society on charges that he had no knowledge of. As he falls from the heavens, which takes quite a long time, the Soul Society realize that they've made a grave mistake. However, is it really too late to save Hitsugaya?When Naruto meets this boy that crashes down to earth from out of the blue, literally, what is he supposed to do? He's on the run, and this boy is hurt? Even though he had no choice but to become a demon, and not just any demon, he still had a human heart.Toshiro has no memories when his former lieutenant comes to find him. What's more, Ichigo is his mother?!How will these two make it to a place they can belong when it feels like everyone is out to get them?





	1. The choice is not yours

Naruto has been sitting in the rain for hours no. His thoughts were slow and sluggish. His eyes were dull, and getting duller as they lost their usual bright blue coloring. "Is this how I die?" He wondered to himself in a whispered voice.

 

 **"Like Hell! I'll let you die when I'm free, but not before!"** Came a roar from out of nowhere. Naruto looked up to the sky as best he could, however, his head had come to feel too heavy and he fell onto his back. His eyes stared blankly up at the sky, the voice scuffed,  **"you're pretty pathetic."** It sighed,  **"but for a human to last this long, I must say that you have piqued my interest, seeing as you have _their_ blood in you, it is too be expected."**

 

"Who is...this voice...talking...in...my head..." Naruto wheezed, his lungs were collapsing, he realized. It was getting hard to read, and the rain was not making the cold he was surrounded in any better.

 

The voice sighed again,  **"aw, well fuck. Looks like we're just about out of time. I'll have to say you no matter what, for if you die, I might die as well. Even though I am nothing but a mass of chakra that can reform in time, death is still dead no matter how many times you come back."**

 

With its mind made up, the voice started chanting something in a language that the young boy had never heard of before. Naruto closed his eyes as he listened to the voice, his eyelids were much too heavy to stay awake for much longer. He lifted his hand to the sky with the last of his strength, he was reaching out to the rain, trying to will it, not to stop, but to maybe rain harder. He would have hoped that it would wash him away, make him disappear from this world like a puddle on a hot day. As he waited for the rain to do as he asked, he saw a flash of light in the sky, it was so bright. His hand reached for the light, his blood covered hands blocked the white light as he tried to reach for it. However, his strength was used up now and his arm fell to his side, he was tired now, he closed his eyes completely and listened to the sound of the voice in his head.

 

Meanwhile, in the back of the blond's mind, there was a being made of chakra. It took the form of a fox with nine red tails. Its eyes were a piercing red unlike any other, and its fur was made up of blazing fire and energy. This being was accused of being a demon when in actuality, it was a mass of chakra in animal form. Otherwise known as the Kyuubi, a tailed beast. But also, the ruler of Hell and the underworld combined. Even though this was not the path that his father figure had wished for, it was the only path that was left to him. His brothers and sisters had loved humans, that was until the humans they loved so much had captured them all and showed their true colors. From then on, none of the so-called tailed beasts were willing to go willingly whenever a human would come asking. Kyuubi, being the last to be captured, saw everything that they went through, he had tried on many occasions to help them all, but his efforts were always in vain. The Kyuubi saw everything and decided upon a way of action, it jumped deep underneath the earth and created a new dimension in his own image. There were many parts to it, he created many creatures from dead animals, making them serve him in every way. Soon, those creatures created creatures of their own, and those creatures created creatures until there were countless types of creatures of different rankings running around this new dimension. The Kyuubi ruled over his kingdom for many years until he felt that he could return to the surface to find out what could be done about his brothers and sisters. Yet, with his return, he didn't realize that rumors about him and his power were spreading like wildfire. It wasn't long until there was someone that came to challenge the Kyuubi and captured him as well. From then on, Kyuubi had been away from his dimension. A new dimension that was not yet completely stable. Since it wasn't stable, there are problems that could soon start occurring that could destroy everyone's existence, even the tailed beast. This is not what he wanted.

 

But what could he do when he was stuck in a meat suit?

 

Then it came to him.

 

The boy he had been sealed into of late was slowly coming to the end of his lifespan before his time. This further proved a point that the Kyuubi had always know. Humans were weak and they die too easily. Then again, this particular human was special. He was meant to have a long, boring human life, but that was never meant to be since he was sealed within the boy. The other humans in his village had knowledge of his existence and thought that killing the boy would kill him by proxy. Even though that is true, to some sense, it is also a lie. Now the boy was dying, his dimension was crumbling, and this was only one thing left to do to solve both problems.  **"Boy, are you still with him?"** The Kyuubi asked after he finished his chanting.

 

The boy said nothing. But the fox could feel his spirit still attached to him.

 

**"Good, you're not completely dead yet. Well, listen and listen well. What I am going to do to you will save our world as we know it. If you do not fight to live, you will die. Is that understood?"**

 

_"But I don't want to fight...I'm too...tired..."_

 

The Kyuubi looked down at the floor of his cage, just outside of the bars, covered in light was the boy that contained him. His bright blond hair had dulled to a whitish yellow. His tanned skin was now ghostly pale. His body was curled up in in a ball with his head down, bare of any clothes. The state of his appearance was a reflection of his soul, below the boy's form was a pool-no, a rive of blood that was slowly filling the area. It would soon drown them both, starting with Naruto.  **"Since you have no life left in you, I will give you what you have lost. You will be king one day and everyone will know your name. You will have offspring and power. You will live a life that you've always wanted. What do you think of such a life, boy?"**

 

Slowly, the blond boy lifted his head up to the fox. They had never met before now. This moment, for those who thought they knew the boy and the Kyuubi within, did not go how they would have expected it to. Most would have expected the boy to freak out and ask a bunch of questions, then get sad or mad when the truth was leaned. Instead, Naruto looked up at the fox with curious eyes. "What are you offering me sounds like the perfect death." The Kyuubi lived a furry eyebrow, the boy continued, "having a family. Having love. This is something that I can not achieve in life, but in death, I will be able to achieve it well. Are you offering me death?"

 

The Kyuubi sighed and decided to go along with it,  **"yes, accept my offer and I will deliver you to death. A blissful peace that you will be able to do with as you wished, all you will have to do is take of this seal. With your free will, you will not trigger _his_ presence here...come now. You are out of time."**

 

Naruto looked up at the bars of the cage, looking from one side to the other until his eyes landed on the center. Where the paper seal was keeping the fox at bay. The Kyuubi did not make a move to stop him, nor did he encourage him. He wanted the blond to do this all on his own, or else things will become troublesome if not. Naruto slowly stood to his feet, his body became weightless as he floated up to the paper seal. His hand gripped the edges and pulled, the seal came undone in seconds and the gates flew open. Yet, the Kyuubi did not move from his spot. It smirked. Naruto floated at eye level with the Kyuubi, looking deep within those piercing red eyes. He liked these eyes, they were filled with hate and power, but nothing was against him. This fox, somehow, felt more human than the humans he's lived with all his life. There was only one word that came to Naruto's mind at this moment...

 

 

 

 

_"Father..."_

 

 

 

 

  **To be continued...**


	2. Welcome

The road was wet with rain as he made his way through the streets. He didn't have an umbrella, he forgot to bring one, but what would it really matter anyway? When the head captain commands your presence before the rest of the Court Guards, there's really no reason to stop and think. So here he was, running through the streets, trying to make it to the meeting on time, or at least in a timely manner. He couldn't stop to check in with the rest of his squad, or give his lieutenant any warning, he had to just leave. He caught sight of his destination and ran up to the front door, opening it, he hoped he looked at least a little presentable, even in his wet state. He knew he wasn't, it had been raining all day and his umbrella was left back in his quarters, along with his raincoat. In fact, he hadn't had a chance to go home quite since, not since his lieutenant decided to go on an all-night drinking spree and left him to clean up her mess, like always. Yet, this time, it was different, instead of being able to scold her, he was called in with a hell butterfly, but not just any hell butterfly, it was a King type, which meant the matter was especially urgent. So, Toshiro ran and top speed, doing a flash step every now and then to make sure that he didn't fall behind. The message was very clear, he only had about five minutes, max, to get there. Luckily, he made it, and with one minute to spare, it was extra lucky that his station wasn't too far away. Unlike squad eleven and twelve that were the farthest from the tower.

 

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," Came the booming voice of the head captain, "you are hereby found guilty of all crimes, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

 

As Toshiro stood before his fellow colleges, he couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the elderly man. "I-I beg your pardon, Head Captin Yamamoto, but I don't follow," he spoke up, completely confused, "wh-"

 

"Silence!" Yamamoto bellowed, "you have played enough games during your time here, Squad Ten Caption Hitsugaya. Now is the time to be serious, the time to answer for your crimes is now." 

 

"But...but I don't understand Head Caption, what crimes have I commit- "

 

"ENOUGH!! I have had more than enough time wasted on you, Hitsugaya, as much as I would like to believe your act, I can no longer do so. Now that we have opened our eyes to your deception, there is only one course of action left." Captain Yamamoto lifted up his cane and slammed it down on the wooden floor, the sound echoing throughout the long room. No one else spoke as the head captain stood to his feet, "From this day forth, you are no longer a Soul Reaper, as a result of your crimes against the Soul Society, we have seen fit to do this. Now, I will ask again, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten, do you have any final words?"

 

"I..." Toshiro was in a state of shock, he really didn't know what to say. He thought that this had to be a prank of some kind, but no one was laughing. He looked to the left and the right, searching each face as his eyes landing on them all. No one would even look at him, their expressions were either sad, neutral, or uncaring. He turned back to the head captain, so many questions running through his mind, the one that seemed to be at the forefront, was 'what did I do?' But he didn't think he would ever get an answer. From what he could read from the room, no one wanted him there. "I...I don't know what to say," Toshiro stated with his eyes to the floor, his mind still trying to recall what his crime might be. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary ever since he became a Caption, let alone a Soul Reaper in general. What was this happening to him? What has he done? He didn't know.

 

"Hm, since you have no final words, I hereby banish you from the Soul Society until further notice. Your sentence will be carried out at once. Your position will be vacant until we can find someone suitable to fill it," Yamamoto stated. He hit his cane against the ground again and two of Soifon's squad members dropped down on either side of Toshiro, each one placing a firm hand on the young, former, caption's shoulder, "these two will escort you out where you need to be for the banishment. Even as we speak, your records are being wiped away and your things burned, never to see the light of day again, take him away."

 

"Yes, sir!" Said the assassins in unison, then in a blink of an eye, all three were gone.

 

Yamamoto breathes a sigh and took his seat once more. In the silence of the room, the sound of the doors slamming open, standing in the doorway was none other than Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, and friends. Behind them was a few others, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, and Momo, just to name a few. They came bursting in right after Ichigo did the initial bursting, and of course, wherever Ichigo went, there was sure to be some lively banter. "Oi! Old man, what the fuck do you think you're doing!!" Shouted the orangette.

 

Byakuya sighed, dealing with the substitute soul reaper always seemed to be so tiresome, "Ichigo, how many times mu-"

 

"Shut up you noble prick! No one was talking to you!" Ichigo shouted even louder at the Kuchiki head before turning his attention back to the old man sitting on the other side of the room. "I asked you a question, you old geezer, why the hell are you guys accusing Toshiro of this stupid crime! Have you all lost your mines? Or have none of you had enough time to get to know him, even after all the time he's been a fucking Soul Reaper?!"

 

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but as far as I know, the research and development have provided all of the evidence that we've collected on the former Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." Stated Mayuri in a nonchalant way, not even caring that his tone was making the orangette even angrier than he already was. "I have no idea what you think you are doing right now, even though the person you seemed to have come here to defend has already been taken away to banishment." The researcher said with a wave have his hand, "did you think-"

 

"Shut up you two-faced weirdo!" Ichigo yelled once more, "fine, if Toshiro's not here, then I'm going to get him. Then we can have a real conversation about what actually happened!"

 

"Honestly now, do you really think you can catch up with him, boy? You may be a substitute soul reaper, but you are still only human, it's pointless," Mayuri stated, but didn't hear a reply from the orangette. When he turned to see why, thinking that his words had gotten through to the boy, he saw that he was no longer there, "huh, left already?"

 

Yamamoto looked over the group that burst into the meeting hall, "have all of your came to Hitsugaya's defense? Even after all that you have found out about him?" He asked them, wanted to know their reaction, then he would act accordingly.

 

"My apologies, Head Captain Yamamoto, but we have also gathered some recent evidence of our own." Rukia Kuchiki stated as she stepped forth, her head bowed respectfully, she also had a stack of files in her hands as she came into view. In fact, now that everyone wasn't being distracted by Ichigo's yelling, all the captains were able to spot a file or a box of some kind in both Renji's and Momo's hands. There was also someone new standing next to Uryu that looked to be about as old as Hitsugaya, a little blond girl with short and spiky blond hair pulled up into pig-tails. She wore a red tracksuit, the jacket was left open to show a white shirt, she wore slippers on her feet, and an angry expression on her face. She looked to be glaring up at the head captain with all her might. The girl drew Yamamoto's attention because he remembered her well, back in the old days.

 

"Is that so, Rukia? Then why did you not hand over this evidence to the research and development division?" Byakuya asked, keeping his cool after Ichigo had so boldly insulted him publicly.

 

"We tried to, Captain Kushki," Momo started, "but by the time we had gathered enough to make a case, we were told that Toshiro was taken away for sentencing."

 

"...Hm, and what kind of evidence have you all gathered to prove Hitsugaya'sinnocence?" Kenpachi finally spoke up.

 

 

 

 

 

**To be continued...**


	3. Hello

Naruto opened his eyes to see the same gray sky as before. It had stopped raining for some time, but he had no idea when. His body ached and his head hurt, he felt like he was trying to get out of weak quicksand or wet mud. His limbs didn't cooperate the way he wanted them to, but how was he still alive? He had been bleeding out before, more than any one man should be able to and still wake up later. Then he remembers what happened. "Father?" He called out in a hoarse voice, "father?" He called once more, he did not get a reply and that saddened him, making him wonder if he had only dreamed up that situation. That is, until, he felt something tugging at the back of his mind weakly. He focused on the feeling and turned his head, then he looked down. What he saw left him in awe. Laying in a ball next to him was something made up of red fur with bits of black, the furry ball felt warm to the touch as his fingertips grazed its surface.  He looked closely at the ball and was just barely able to make out a mess of tails and tucked in ears. A faint smile appeared on the blonde's lips as he carefully pulled the still ball into his arms, with a little struggle, he was able to stand up on his own two feet. He could feel the gentle in and out breathing of small creature in his arms, the soft thump, thump, thump of its heart beating. With great joy filling the boys' heart, the long felt feeling of loneliness slowly started to fade away. He continued to stand there in his wet and stained clothes, content on just feeling the warmth of the small creature when he heard a shout come from the distance. It drew him from his thoughts and he knew he couldn't allow whatever or whoever was behind the shout to catch him. So, with his resolve firm, he turned on his heels and started to run.

 

"Ha, funny, I always seem to be the one to run away. Maybe one day I will have what I need to make them the ones to run instead?" He thought out loud to himself as he picked up the pace. His surroundings gave way from grassy fields to thick trees, telling him that he was in a forest somewhere. He kept on running though. He could not stop. He ran and ran until he could no longer hear the sound of the voices. The evil voices that made him cry for so long. He paused just outside of a cave, it was starting to get dark soon, he would need a place to sleep for the night. Even if he could keep on running for hours more, the best choice of action might have to be to lay low for the night. After all, wh could see in the dark? He turned to the cave and was about to enter it until he heard a soft scream. He thought it was a mouse, but listened closely, it not only sounded like a scream of a human, but it was coming from...above? Confused, Naruto looked up to the sky to make sure he had not lost his mind, but sure enough, the longer he looked, the more it looked like a human. One that was covered in blond and white and was surely going to fall to their death if nothing was done soon. But what could he do? He was only a boy, a weak one from what he heard from the peopled of his village, who could he save?

 

**"Ha, isn't it obvious, boy, you can save those humans, or have not remembered the powers I have given you not too long ago?"**

 

Slightly startled, Naruto looked down to the ball of fur in his arms, only to find a red fox kit. Small and chibi, it was adorable. But from the look in the foxes red eyes, Naruto would dare not say that out loud. "Uh, you're away, how are you, Father?"

 

 **"Father?"** The fox stared at the boy confused but shrugged it off,  **"whatever, put me down and prepare to save those two humans."**

 

Naruto did as asked, putting the fox kit down, he then looked back up to the falling black and white ball that was fast approaching. "Okay, how do I save them? Do you happen to know?"

 

The fox sighed,  **"yes, just use your tails."** The little fox kit stated, Naruto looked confused at the kits, the kit sighed but decided to show the boy what he meant. He stretched out three of his trails, which was, sadly, all he was able to keep during the process, and waved them for the boy to see.  **"Just use one of your tails to catch them, all you have to do is focus your chakra into them and they will do as you want. You must hurry now before they die."**

 

Naruto didn't realize what the fox kit meant until he felt some movement behind him, he looked back and found a fluffy blond tail, soft to the touch. "Oh, so...like this?" He focused on his trail and watched in amazement as it grew ten times its size and shot upwards. Just before the black and white bundle could hit the top of the tree line, Naruto's tail latched onto it and brought it down towards him. Still, in amazement, he watched as his trail uncurled in front of him and the red fox, revealing two things. One was a boy with fair skin dressed in call black traditional looking clothes. His hair was a bit of an odd color as it was bright orange, Naruto had never seen anyone with such bright orange hair before. Although, he could not talk since he had bright yellow blond hair himself. The boy with the orange hair looked to be a few years older than him, he also noticed that there was another boy with him. Curled up together, the second boy was smaller, his skin was so pale it looked almost like snow, his clothes were the same as the orange haired boy, but there was a white jacket with some scribbles on it. The second boy's hair was also very white, it intrigued Naruto very much. Naruto continued to look at the pair, they didn't seem like they would be waking up soon, "what are they? Do you know?"

 

The chibi fox circled the two humans that his kit had just saved under his orders. He didn't know them, per se, however, he has heard of them. The question was, why were they here,  **"no, I do not know them, but I know of them."** The fox sniffed the air around them,  **"they have strong spiritual energy."**

 

"What's spirit energy? Is it the same as chakra?" Asked Naruto curiously.

 

 **"No, boy, spiritual energy and chakra are two completely different things. They come from two different sources as well. For example, your chakra comes from within your body and then out, whereas spiritual energy comes from your very soul. It's very hard to train a person in spiritual energy after they've only used chakra all of there lives, but it can still be done."** The fox turned to Naruto,  **"if you plan on surviving past this day, you will have to learn how to use both, understand, boy?"**

 

Naruto nodded his head, "yes, understood, father."

 

 **"Why do you keep calling me that? I am not you human father, why do-"** The fox asked as he turned around fully to face the blond, only to be cut off by the joyous smile on the boy's face.

 

"Because you were the only one to look at me for me. I don't care who was my father before, they were never around, so they do not exist in my eyes." Naruto exclaimed, "even if they were to appear before me right now or in the future, they will still not exist to me. You are my father now, and I will do as you say."

 

The fox sat there for a long time, the words were moving, there was no doubt about that. However, the fox was not moved. He was a little angered by the comment, but shook it off and turned back to the two unconscious humans they just resued. Even if he did acknowledge what the boy had just said, it would not matter, what he had done is irreversible. There is no going back now. He sighed tiredly, he was able to free himself from the seal it seems, thankfully, but it appeared that it's only by chance this happened, and then he turned into this form? He frowned,  **"fine, but we must act quickly, there is a full moon coming soon, and not just any full moon, it's the red moon. On that night, we can open a portal to my dimension and escape there. But, we must pass through the summoning realm to get to the point where access is strongest."** The fox turned and hopped onto Naruto's shoulders, then took a seat on top of his head, Naruto stood still while the little fox version of Kyuubi got comfortable, he was happy that he was not rejected outright. He didn't know what he would have done if he had been.  **Alright, pick up those to the same way you did last time and we get moving, we don't have a lot of time to move, and you better believe you will not be getting any breaks from me!"**

 

"Okay," Naruto said standing up, "oh, but it's starting to get dark out now, Father." He turned to see that the sun was already gone from the sky, "how will we see?"

 

 **"Hmph, there's no need, I will guide you from here on until we get to the place we need to go. Now let's go, you're wasting time thinking about such nonsense!"** The Kyuubi ordered, a little short-tempered, just like his past self.

 

"Right," with that said, Naruto used his tail to pick up the two sleeping humans and started following the foxes directions through the darkening forest.

 

* * *

Meanwhile, in a village far off to the north, in a tall red tower, a tanned elderly man was staring out his window. The sun had already gone down and the search parties had yet to come back. The old man was starting to worry about a certain person, he was hoping that once this time had come, the villagers would have already had enough time to cool off. But no, his worries had turned real, his fears realized, and now he had to look at his predecessor and his family in the eye. Telling them that their firstborn would probably not be found the way they had hoped.

 

"Hiruzen..." came the soft voice of his former successor, "where is my son?"

 

 

**To be continued...**


End file.
